Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services as well as standard voice communication services. However, the limited resources and the user requirements for higher speed services in the current mobile communication system environment have spurred the evolution to more advanced mobile communication systems.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams illustrating resource allocation methods for communication between a Mobile Station (MS) and plural Base Stations (BSs) in wireless communication systems according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1A, the figure is directed to the case where the plural BSs 120a, 120b, and 120c serve the MS 130 with the assistance of the Base Station Controller (BSC) 100 cooperatively. That is, when the plural BSs 120a, 120b, and 12c transmit downlink data to the MS 130 and receive uplink data from the MS 130, the BSC 110 determines the radio resources for use in transmitting uplink data from the BSs 120a, 120b, and 120c to the MS 130 and downlink data from the MS 130 to the BSs 120a, 120b, and 120c; and notifies the stations 120a, 120b, 120c, and 130 of the allocated resources. That is, the BSC 110 makes a resource allocation decision for data transmission from the plural BSs 120a, 120b, and 120c to the MS 130 and notifies the BSs 120a, 120b, and 120c and MS 130 of the resource allocation result.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the figure is directed to the case where independent BSs 140a, 140b, and 140c serve the MS 150 cooperatively in a distributed resource allocation method. In this case, since the BSs 140a, 140b, and 140c make resource allocation decision to the MS 150 independently, it is impossible for one BS to make a resource allocation decision. Accordingly, the BSs 140a, 140b, and 140c allocate resources to the MS 150 so as to minimize interference among each other. That is, the BS 1 140a makes a resource allocation decision for downlink and uplink transmission for the MS in consideration of the interference to the BS 2 140b and the BS 3 140c so as to minimize interference thereto. In order to share the interference information, the BSs 140a, 140b, and 140c may exchange resource allocation information, the BSs and MS may measure the interference in itself for use in resource allocation. In the case of FIG. 1B, however, although the plural BSs may allocate the radio resources capable of minimizing interference there between, it is impossible for serving the MS using any common radio resource.
As described above, in order for the plural BSs to serve an MS cooperatively in the related-art method, it is necessary for a control entity to determine the radio resource allocation method in a centralized manner (FIG. 1A) or for the base stations to make resource allocation decision so as to minimize the interference there between in a distributed manner (FIG. 1B).
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and apparatus for allocating resources and for facilitating cooperation among base stations in a wireless communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.